


The Wizard

by karasunova



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Based on The Mummy, F/M, The Mummy (1999) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-06 06:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunova/pseuds/karasunova
Summary: Hermione Granger's application to the Hogwarts Scholars has been denied again. Disappointed, she jumps at the chance when her good friend Ron arrives with an ancient artifact that might very well change her luck.Teaming up with a down-on-his-luck explorer, Hermione, Ron, and Harry find themselves in the middle of secret organizations and supernatural forces.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [HarmonyAtTheMovies](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HarmonyAtTheMovies) collection. 

> Written for Harmony + Co. Harmony at the Movies: A Film Fest. My movie was The Mummy (1998). I hope I did an adequate job in keeping the heart of the original movie and writing a new spin to the classic romantic-adventure. 
> 
> A big thanks to the admins at Harmony +Co. and to my beta reader, Sakubato, for helping me polish this piece. 
> 
> Enjoy!

In the northern reaches of Briton, hidden in the heart of the kingdom of Alba, lay the stone fortress of Hogwarts. Concealed within a dark expansive forest and even more difficult to reach, the fortress was built by four friends, envisioning great stone parapets rising into the sky while allowing its facade to hide beneath murky dark waters - forever hiding its true location. 

Hogwarts was the home of mighty warriors, enchanters, and their students. 

Voldemort, a powerful enchanter, and student of Salazar Slytherin and Helga Hufflepuff became obsessed with the power immortality offered. He chastised and pushed away from the teachings of the founders of Hogwarts. Immortality a fool's errand. Ha! He’d show them. 

“My lord,” Bellatrix, his faithful follower and student bowed and dropped to a knee, “the Order is riding toward the keep as we speak. Rodolphus has spotted them from the watchtower.” 

Voldemort stared longingly at the text and locket laid out before him. Everything was ready. “Bellatrix, call the others.” 

She stilled. Her long dark curls fell over her shoulders. “My lord, the Order of the Phoenix approaches.”

“Forget them and follow my orders!” He turned, casting is deep red eyes on her. “Call the others to me, now.” 

“Yes, my lord.” Bellatrix scrambled to her feet and rushed out of the greater chamber.

Voldemort stared at the courtyard below. The flighty figures of the Order of the Phoenix jostled over the stones and ancient parapets. Lord Godric Gryffindor and Lady Helena Ravenclaw followed behind. He let a smirk slip past his lips. Slytherin and Hufflepuff were nowhere in sight. Perhaps the good lady was caring for Slytherin while he was ensconced in his deathbed. 

Voldemort had no regrets stabbing that mulish enchanter in the back. 

Bellatrix returned with Rodolphus, Rabastan, and Antonin. They kneeled before him. “We await your commands.” 

Voldemort directed them to the four corners of his workspace. He stepped up to his workable and opened the ancient text before him. He could sense the Order getting closer. He needed to begin. 

Voldemort stretched his arms wide and began to read from the book. His voice came out in harsh hisses.  _ Soul Eternal. With these Sacrifices. Soul Piece.  _

The temperature dropped, bringing an unnatural chill around them. His followers began to shiver, their hair standing on end. Bellatrix’s wide eyes glanced around and watched her companions fall to their knees. She followed soon after. 

Voldemort’s arms began to shake and his legs wobbled, but he held his ground. He will succeed in his mission - regardless of what it took. 

“Voldemort!” Lord Gryffindor burst into the room, his gleaming silver sword drawn, red rubies glinting on the hilt. “Stop, now!”

Voldemort’s chilling laughter filled the room. He turned sharply, laying his red eyes on the new entrants. “You’re too late, Gryffindor. Where you have failed, I succeed.”

“Don’t be a fool,” Gryffindor beseeched. “You can still walk away from this.” 

Voldemort laughed bitterly. “Walk away? When I have my immortality in my grasp? I think not. You’ll never understand. You’ve always been so short-sighted.” 

Voldemort clapped his hands together and with a powerful yell pushed outward a dark wave of magic, forcing all the inhabitants of the room to the ground. He suddenly clutched his chest, a powerful scream wrenched from his throat. There was a burst of white light and then nothing. 

“Godric?” Ravenclaw slowly reached out to her friend. 

Gryffindor stumbled to his feet and took a measure of the room. Voldemort’s henchmen lay on the ground, eyes staring at the ceiling, unseeing. Voldemort, himself?

“Where did he go?” Ravenclaw took to her feet. “Did he fail?”

The two warriors walked to the center table, a gleaming locket caught both their attention. Gryffindor reached out slowly, picking it up. The locket hummed in his hand, beating as if it had a heart of its own. 

Ravenclaw gulped, standing beside the prone figure of Voldemort. Pale as ever, but his eyes closed as if he was sleeping. There were no markings or scorches from the enchantment he just completed. She kneeled down and felt for a pulse. She turned to Gryffindor and shook her head. 

“What could he have hoped to accomplish with this?” Gryffindor trailed away. 

“His soul?” Ravenclaw asked her eyes on the gleaming locket. 

Gryffindor slammed the locket back onto the table, tensing when it didn’t break. “Attached to the mortal world for all eternity.”

“What do we do, Godric?” She gazed around the room and frowned at the massacre this had turned into. 

Ravenclaw wobbled and fell against her friend’s arm. “What in Merlin’s name?”

The ground below them began to shift. Gryffindor grabbed her arm and she let out a scream. “Voldemort!”

Voldemort’s prone body began to disappear before their eyes, dissipating as a ghostly mist. 

Gryffindor tightened his hold around Ravenclaw’s hand and raced out of the fortress that was crumbling within itself. He’d mourn what he built with his friends later. 


	2. Chapter 1

It was a quiet day in the library of the Museum of Ancient Scottish Lands and Antiquities. Hermione Granger, the head librarian enjoyed days like this. 

Hermione grabbed the next stack of books and ascended the ladder. She slipped the books into their appropriate locations. “Helga Hufflepuff? That’s not where you go. H, H.” She searched the nearby shelves, finding the correct location in the bookcase on the other side of the aisle. “Here we go.”

She took the book, gripping it firmly, and reached over from her spot on the ladder. Just a little further and she could reach - 

“Ahhh!” 

She dropped the books to the ground and gripped the top side of the ladder, wobbling in the air. The ladder had fallen away from the bookcase, suspending Hermione in the middle of the aisle. 

Bloody hell, she could hardly breathe. 

The ladder stumbled and wobbled across the floor, making Hermione lose her balance. She fell forward onto the nearby bookcase. Her relief was short-lived as she felt the bookcase pitch forward, hitting the bookcase in front of it. And the bookcase in front of that one. 

She lay prone on the downed shelf and watched as the shelves fell one by one with a resounding thud. 

She slowly got to her feet, her heels making soft sounds against the floor. She let out a shuddering breath at the sight of the destruction and mess. She raked her fingers through her hair. “Oh, no.” 

“What in Godric’s name happened here?” 

Hermione whipped around and gripped her stomach. Prof. Dumbledore, the curator of Ancient Scottish Lands and Antiquities, and her employer roared toward her. “Ms. Granger?”

She gaped, fumbling her hand in the air. “It was an accident.” 

Dumbledore slid a hand down his tired face. “Ms. Granger, do you have any idea why I keep you employ?”

Hermione wrung her hands together. “Well, I know the ins and outs of this library. I can catalog and recall all the texts. I can read and write ancient Alban runes and have adept knowledge of ancient Alba, Britain, and various other ancient locals in Europe,” her voice trailed away.

“You’re here because your parents were esteemed patrons, funding the creation of this museum and library almost entirely on their own.” Dumbledore opened his mouth to continue but visibly deflated. “Just get this cleaned up.” 

She blinked back tears. “Yes, sir.” She watched him leave, before turning to the mess around her. “How exactly am I supposed to do that?” 

She picked up the nearest books and set them on the table. She bent over to pick up more when she heard a far off clatter. She straightened. “Hello?”

She walked into the adjacent chamber that housed ancient artifacts from the past civilization of Alba. “Lavender? Dean?”

“Boo!” Two hands grabbed her shoulders. 

She shrieked. She turned around and found her longtime friend Ronald Weasley bent over in laughter. She slapped him on the arm. “That is not funny, Ronald!”

She stormed back into the library and continued picking up the books. 

Ron came in minutes later, letting out a low whistle. “What in the world, Hermione?”

“Just a small accident,” she mumbled. She pulled her long brown hair up into a haphazard bun. 

Ron stomped over the down shelves. “A _ small _accident?” He picked up a random book. 

She snatched it out of his hands. “Yes, an accident. If you’re just here to tease me you might as well leave. I'm in no mood.”

“Oh, but Hermione, I came by for a reason.”

“Really? Pray tell. Another mindless treasure hunt? You need a text translated? No thanks, Ronald. I have too much on my mind right now. The library!” She gestured to the mess around them, “and my application has been denied again! Hogwarts Scholars demand more experience. They make it sound like it’s easy.”

“That’s why I’m here!” Ron gripped her shoulders, making her face him. “I came across something.”

She narrowed her eyes. “You didn’t steal it did you?”

He shook his head furiously. “Of course not. I won it fair and square.”

“Ronald! You weren’t gambling again were you?”

“It’s neither here nor there, but look,” he stuffed his hand in his pocket and pulled out a round stone artifact.

She snatched it out of his hand. “Where did you get this?”

“I won it off this ex-soldier, but it’s worth something, right?”

Hermione smoothed her fingers over the surface, feeling the notches and curves of the glyphs and art carved into the stone. She felt a dip and pressed her finger into it. The stone opened, making them both jump. A folded piece of parchment lay inside. 

Hermione and Ron exchanged wide-eyed looks. 

* * *

Albus Dumbledore stared at the map with trepidation. The location he and the secret society, the Order of the Phoenix, had held close - was here laid out in front of him and two unsuspecting individuals. 

“What do you think, Prof. Dumbledore?” Hermione wrung her hands together. “We can get a team together and search for the famed castle of Hogwarts. It’s claimed to be well hidden in the middle of the Black Forest.”

Ron stood beside Dumbledore’s desk, his excitement noted in his fidgety form. He moved from foot to foot and listened attentively. 

Dumbledore lifted the map and pretended to scrutinize it most intensely, all the while inching it closer to the lit candle on his desk. “I do not know, my dear, this seems like a fool’s errand. Who's to say you won’t come across a field of stones.”

Hermione twirled on her feet. “Great sites are often times just fields of stones, aren’t they?” 

Dumbledore was silent a moment, he usually enjoyed listening to Hermione’s ruminations, but he could not allow her to find this place. He pushed the map further into the candle and exclaimed loudly, throwing the map onto the floor.

“The map!” Ron hurried over and stomped on it, putting out the fire. He picked up the now doused map, his face crestfallen. “The map is ruined.”

Dumbledore steepled his fingers. “It’s for the best. There’s great danger in searching for mythological places.”

Disappointed, not to mention frustrated, Hermione dragged Ron out of Dumbledore’s office. Once out of earshot of the doors, she pushed him against the wall. “Where did you find that puzzle box?”

“I told you, I won it,” he shrugged. 

“Really?” Hermione quirked an eyebrow. 

“Alright, I _ borrowed _it from some unruly fellow.” He rubbed the back of his neck. 

“We have to find him!”

* * *

Hermione began to regret her decision to find this ‘unruly fellow’, but her desire to find the Hogwarts Castle overruled her disgust and trepidation as she entered the clustered city jail. 

She and Ron waited in front of a barred cell, which was nothing more than rusting wrought iron bars attached to the concrete facade of the jail. The hard-packed ground retained the putrid scent of urine. 

She glanced at the warden, one of the last men she ever wanted to see. “What did you say he was in prison for, Mr. Malfoy?”

His pale hands caressed the top of his cane. “I did not know. So when I heard you were coming to see him, I asked Mr. Harry Potter myself.”

She pulled her shoulders back, standing straighter. “And what did he say?”

Mr. Malfoy sneered. “He said he was just looking for a good time.”

Hermione and Ron jumped as a door opened and two guards and a heavily disheveled dark-haired man entered the cell. The guards kicked the man in the back of the legs, thrusting him to his knees. 

Hermione cringed at the sight of him. It looked like he’d been in the jail awhile. His dark brown hair was long and scraggly. His overgrown beard did nothing to hide the dirt and grime caked on his face. His hands were shackled in front of him. He settled on his heels and raised his face. Her jaw slackened and grasped for words. 

Tearing away from his vibrant green eyes, she asked Mr. Malfoy, “and you say he’s going to be hanged? Whatever for?”

Mr. Malfoy tapped his cane against the ground and with a casual shrug said, “Well, apparently he had a _ very _ good time.” He turned on his heel and strode away. 

She squinted her eyes at the man. What the bloody hell was that supposed to mean?

The prisoner gave her a once over. “Who’s the bird?”

Her eyes narrowed. “Bird?”

Ron patted her shoulder. “This is my best friend, Hermione.”

The man nodded, sticking his tongue to the side of his cheek. He shrugged. “Alright, I suppose she’s not a total loss.”

“Excuse me.” She straightened her blouse and took a few breaths. “We came across your puzzle box and wondered if you could tell us more about it.”

The man’s eyes shifted between her and Ron. “No.”

“No?” Her voice quipped. 

“No, you’re here to ask about Alba,” he turned his head, “well, specifically, you want to know about Hogwarts Castle.”

Hermione and Ron looked around and stepped closer to the bars. 

She bit her lip. “How do you know that box is related to Alba and Hogwarts Castle?”

“Because that’s where I found it,” the man said, “I was there.”

Her jaw dropped, but Ron looked unconvinced. 

The man’s eyes narrowed at the sight of her red-headed friend. He pointed at Ron. “Do I know you from somewhere?” 

Ron looked nonchalant. “No, no. I just have that kind of face - arg!”

The man’s hand shot out between the bars and punched Ron in the face, knocking him down to the floor. “No, I’m pretty sure we’ve met.” He grunted as the guards behind him slammed their riot sticks against his back. 

Hermione squeaked. Ron whined and writhed on the ground. She braced his shoulder and then stepped over him. “Sir, please. Were you really at Hogwarts Castle?”

The man looked between her and Ron on the floor. “Yeah, I was there,” he said softly. 

“You swear?” She leaned forward.

He grinned. His emerald eyes gleamed. “Every damn day.”

She rolled her eyes. “No, I mean were you -”

“I know what you mean,” he continued. “I was there. Slytherin’s Crypt. Merlin’s Birthplace. The heart of the Kingdom of Alba, Hogwarts Castle, where wizards walked and spirits reign.”

Her eyes widened. “Could you,” she leaned in closer, “tell me how to get there.”

He blinked slowly and turned his striking green eyes toward her, letting his attention roam over her face freely. “I could,” he trailed away. “Do you really want to know?”

“Yes.” She leaned in closer as their voices slowly dropped as if to share a secret

His eyes narrowed. “Really, really want to know?”

She nodded, her forehead barely touched the bars. “Yes.”

He curled his finger until she was right up against the bars. He grabbed her chin and pulled her mouth to his, kissing her heatedly. “Then get me the hell out of here!” 

The guards hit him again. He was wrenched away from her and she gasped as he yelled and attempted to kick the guards. 

* * *

“Ms. Granger,” Mr. Malfoy leaned back in his leather desk chair. “I’m sure I’m not the only one who will warn you against making such a dangerous endeavor. Searching for the Alban ruins, let alone Hogwarts Castle. Especially with a man who was about to hang.”

Hermione kept a straight face, but couldn’t help herself from crossing her arms over her chest. “What I do with my time and who I do it with is none of your concern, Mr. Malfoy.”

He turned his head slightly. “Of course, but you above all people should know what folly this expedition would be. For a woman, especially. I doubt your parents would want you to do something so dangerous. ”

Hermione took to her feet. She bit back a retort. “That is all the time I could afford, Mr. Malfoy. Please, proceed with the release of the prisoner.”

She stomped her way out of his office. Hermione and Ron paid the man’s bond and sent word for him to meet them at the river ferry the following day. They were to leave for Hogwarts Castle immediately. 


	3. Chapter 2

Hermione tapped her foot against the hard ground. Her arms crossed over her chest. “This is all very well. He went back on his word.” 

“Come on, Mione.” Ron stretched his arms over his head. “Have a little faith. I know the type. Rough around the edges, adventurous, but honorable. He’ll keep his word.” 

She huffed. As if Ron actually knew people who were honorable. She tightened her hands on her waist, doing her best job not to pull at her long hair which she had elegantly wrapped up in a twist. “Right. He’s filthy and rude and a complete scoundrel.”

“I hope we’re not talking about me,” a deep voice sounded behind them. 

Hermione and Ron whipped around. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened. Standing before them was a specimen of a man. He was tall, showered, with a new haircut and cleanly shaven. His hair was combed but fell around his head in a messy do. Grime-less, she could see the scars that speckled his face. The lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead caught her attention. 

Harry’s green eyes pierced hers and a slow grin came to his face. She bit her lip and felt heat pool at her cheeks. 

“Let me get that.” Harry leaned over and picked up Hermione’s massive duffle bag and slung it over his shoulder effortlessly. He walked past her and she couldn’t stop herself from letting out a hasty breath. She had stuffed that bag full of books and he carried it like it was nothing. 

Ron watched him head onto the boat. “You’re right, filthy, rude, a complete scoundrel.”

Hermione slapped him across the chest. “Hush you.”

* * *

After setting their luggage aside, Harry walked through the common areas of the riverboat, becoming accustomed to his surroundings, a habit from his time in the army. It hadn’t failed him yet. 

He came around the common area nearest their rooms and found Ron sitting at a table playing cards with three other men. Two other men, who seemed to be part of the same group, sat at a nearby table. The blonde one looked familiar. 

Ron met his eye. “Potter, come join us! This is Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.”

The brown-skinned man who Ron introduced as Blaise Zabini, looked up. “Yes, come join us, Potter. We ought to get to know one another as it seems we’re all traveling to the same place.”

Harry’s gaze narrowed on his red-headed companion. Ron looked at his cards sheepishly. “Where you off to?” Harry asked. 

“The ruins of Hogwarts Castle,” one of the gruff-looking men, Crabbe, answered. 

Harry shifted his duffle bag. “What makes you think that’s where we’re going?” 

The men pointed at Ron, who was completely ignoring them. Harry didn’t want to look irritated. He simply came around the table and clamped his hand down on Ron’s shoulder, squeezing hard. “You’re such a friendly guy, Ronald. Nice of you to make some new acquaintances.” 

“Why don’t we make a bet, Potter?” Zabini said. “The first one to Hogwarts gets 400 pounds.”

“No, thanks.” Harry slunk around the table and stamped away. 

The blond-haired man scoffed. “That’d be a poor bet, Zabini. Their team is led by a woman. They’d have no chance.”

Zabini shrugged. “Easy money.” He tossed down a card. 

Harry spotted Hermione sitting at a table, her back to him, and her concentration completely settled on a book in her hands. He came up to the table and dropped his bag on top, making her jump.

“Sorry,” his voice dropped. “Didn’t mean to scare you.”

Her jaw clenched. “The only thing that scares me, Mr. Potter, are your manners.”

His manners? When did he have a chance to insult her? Then, it dawned on him. “You’re still angry about that kiss, aren’t you?”

Hermione grumbled. “If you call that a kiss.”

Harry unrolled his duffle bag and began checking his supplies. Counting the dynamite, knives, and slowly began cleaning his guns. 

He didn’t notice her wide-eyed expression. “What’s all this? Do you expect us to go into battle?”

He continued cleaning. “The last time I was there, everyone I was with died. There’s something out there, you know, in those woods.” 

She closed her book. “What do you think is out there?”

Harry set his gun down and looked her straight in the eye. The moonlight made them shine. “Evil,” he admitted, “the locals think it’s cursed.” 

She rolled her eyes and sighed. “I don’t believe in fairy tales, Mr. Potter. I believe one of the most important books in history is buried there. The Book of Life. It’s what first got me interested in the ancient history of the isle. It’s sort of a life goal of mine.”

Harry picked up his gun again. “The fact that it’s bejeweled with rubies and emeralds is no importance to you?”

Her eyes widened in surprise and couldn’t help smiling. “You know your history.”

His mouth quirked up. “I know my treasure.” 

Hermione rushed to her feet and moved to leave, but hesitated slightly. “Why _ did _ you kiss me?”

Harry simply shrugged. “I was going to be hanged, it seemed like a good idea at the time.”

Her jaw dropped. She scoffed in disgust and stormed away. 

He watched her stomp away. “What did I say?” 

He turned back to his guns and finished cleaning and loading them. He stood and rolled up his pack when he stumbled slightly. He turned around but found no one around. The boat must have hit something. He reached to grab his bag when he noticed a set of wet footprints leading away from the side of the boat toward the cabins. 

* * *

Hermione sat at her vanity, brushing her hair furiously. Oh, that Potter rankled her nerves. He was a complete scoundrel. Kissing her like that out of nowhere and being nonchalant about it. 

His green eyes flashed in her mind’s eye and she blushed. She slammed her brush down on the vanity. “It wasn’t even a good kiss,” she exclaimed. 

She stood and made her way to her bed. She pushed the covers aside and stilled, feeling a presence behind her. Before she could investigate, a large hand slammed over her mouth, smothering her scream. 

The man pulled her against his chest and held a knife to her throat. He moved his hand from her mouth and gripped her jaw. “Where is the map?”

Her hands fumbled over his hand holding the knife.“Map?”

He jerked her jaw. “Where is it?”

She pointed weakly to the side. The map through Alba to Hogwarts Castle was laid out on a small coffee table. 

He pressed the knife into her neck. “Where’s the key?”

Her mind struggled for an answer. “Key? What key?”

“Where’s the key?” He barked. 

“I don’t know!” She screamed. 

The cabin door burst open and Harry rushed into the room, a gun in each hand. “Sorry to crash this party.”

The man held her tightly against him. She struggled painfully in his hold. The window behind her burst open and another masked figure leaned in and fired at Harry. He quickly fired back and the masked figure fell, but one of Harry’s bullets hit the still lit lantern and it fell to the floor, flames erupting in the far corner of the cabin. 

Hermione grabbed her hairbrush and whacked the man in the head. He yelped and stumbled away. Before she could look to see the damage done, Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the room. 

He hurried them down the hall, but she jerked her arm free. “The map!” She made to go back, but he grabbed her, pulling her forcefully. 

“Relax! I’m the map!” He tapped his temple. “It’s all up here.”

Hermione grimaced. “Well, that’s comforting.” 

He gives her a look that she couldn’t really comprehend. “We need to get out of here. There are still some guys about.”

She clamped her hands on her waist. “Where are we supposed to go? We’re on a boat!”

Harry leaned on a wall and carefully peered around the side, jumping back when bullets ricocheted around him. He tried again and shot in the direction they were firing from. 

Out of bullets, he leaned back and began to reload. He could hear more bullets firing in their direction. Just a few more seconds and he’d be ready to go. 

Suddenly, Hermione grabbed his shirt, pulling him aside. His feet stumbled beneath him as he reloaded his guns. He shot her a glare, but it faltered as he heard and then felt the series of bullets pierce through the wall they were hiding behind. 

Their eyes met. Her warm brown eyes were wide with fear but slowly narrowed, as if daring him to say something. 

He cocked both guns. “Stay close.” 

* * *

“Mione!” Ron rushed into her flaming cabin. His eyes widened at the disarray. He spotted a masked man on the floor, scrambling for the stone puzzle box. Ron rushed in and grabbed it before the man could take it. He kicked him away for good measure. 

He ran out of the cabin, catching up with Harry and Hermione. The bow was in complete chaos. Gunfire resounding all around them, horses running away, and fire licking up the sides of the boat. 

“Can you swim?” Harry asked Hermione.

Her arms waved at her sides. “Of course I can swim if the occasion calls for it.” 

Potter nodded. “Trust me,” he picked her up fluidly and tossed her over the side of the boat, “the occasion calls for it.” He ignored her screams. He looked over his shoulder. “Coming, Ronald?” He dove into the water. 

Ron jumped in after him. 

The trio bobbed in the water, swimming to the river’s edge until they could stand and wade the rest of the way to shore. 

Harry pushed his hair back, his gaze fell on Hermione. Her nightgown clung to her body, giving him a generous view of her figure. He watched her wring out her nightdress. He gulped and turned back to the river and watched as the flaming boat drifted away. He heard her mumbling behind him. “All my books. My clothes!” Suddenly, Hermione pushed past him. “Draco?” She yelled. 

Across the river, the blonde man from earlier straightened up. “Hermione? What the hell are you doing here?” 

“Me? What are you doing here?” She jabbed her finger at him. 

He pulled at his blazer. “Hogwarts expedition.”

Hermione’s hands clenched. Those damn Hogwarts scholars. 

“Hey, Potter!” The men from earlier stood beside the blonde. “Looks like we got all the horses!”

Harry wasn’t phased. “Looks like you’re on the wrong side of the river!”

The men looked around and then up at the sky before yelling in distress. 

Potter nudged Hermione softly on the shoulder. “Come, let’s go.” 


	4. Chapter 3

Harry’s Gaelic was hurried and coarse as he attempted to barter for some horses. He nudged Ron in the shoulder and the red-head reluctantly handed over some money. Another harder nudge and more money was handed over. The trader nodded approvingly and handed over the reins for the horses. Harry and Ron lead them away and stopped at their designated meeting point. 

Ron groaned aloud. “I can’t believe the price for these.”

Harry shrugged. “Well, we could’ve had them for free, all we had to do was trade your best friend.”

Ron laughed. “Awfully tempting, wasn’t it?”

“Awfully.” He turned away and noticed a pair of legs that definitely did not belong to a man. His eyes trailed up the slim-fitting high-waisted trousers, the red blouse tucked into them, and the bare collar. He blinked at met Hermione’s steady gaze. “Then again…”

He gulped and then blew out a puff of air. 

The trio loaded up their supplies, got on their horses and began making their trek through the forest. 

“Never did like horses,” Ron complained.

Hermione scoffed. “Only because a horse threw you off when you were eight.”

“It broke my arm!”

Hermione patted her horse's neck, smiling a little at the memory. 

They ventured into the lush forest. Sunlight sprinkled through the leaves. Hermione couldn’t stop herself from pushing out her chest. She was actually on her way to the legendary ruins of Hogwarts Castle. When she returned to Edinburgh, she’ll look into Hogwarts Scholars faces and show them how she proved them wrong. 

As the day wore on, her excitement slowly gave way to apprehension as the peaceful green forest took on a sinister feel. The surrounding trees no longer tall and strong, but now the branches loomed over them, reaching out as if to grab and pull them into darkness. The lush verdant green had turned ominous, almost as if the forest itself had grown wicked and somber.

Their horses sensed their unease and brambled on carefully. 

By the time they stopped to make camp, the evening sunlight was unable to pierce through the trees. 

Harry barely got a fire going before Ron had slid off his horse, tied it to a nearby tree and collapsed on top of the dirt. He curled up around his pack and promptly fell asleep. 

Hermione pursed her lips but looked unsurprised by his actions. She sat down a safe distance from the fire. Harry handed her a canteen and some jerky. She chewed on the dry meat slowly. 

“So,” Harry voiced, “you know the leader of the other group?”

She bit her lip and shrugged. But, when he didn’t look away she acquiesced. “We’re acquainted. His parents were colleagues of my parents. Needless to say, we’re no longer acquainted. They had a falling out when my father accused his father of buying Draco’s spot in Hogwarts. You might have recognized him. His father is the warden of the jail you were held in.”

Harry nodded. He knew the man seemed familiar.

She tapped a finger against her thigh. “Draco didn’t know. The relationship is strained on all sides. I never talked to him again. It was years ago.” 

Harry scratched his cheek. “So, he’s on a Hogwarts expedition.”

She snapped her jerky in two. “The Hogwarts Scholars Association must have sent him. The association and the new school in EDINBURGH are named after the famed castle.” She sighed. “I’ve been trying to become a member for years.” 

Harry didn’t answer. What do you say to a woman who’s been jilted by academic bureaucracy? 

The fire crackled. He took a deep breath. “You should rest as soon as you can. We’ve still got a ways to go.” 

The following morning saw Harry, Hermione, and Ron back in the saddle and heading toward Hogwarts Castle. 

The forest around them grew dense and their trail narrowed, forcing them to move in a line, Harry leading the way. The temperature dropped. Every snap and rustle in the trees around them made them jump and search through the overgrowth for any signs of life. 

After a few hours, Hermione noticed the only living things passing through was their little group. She tightened her hold on the reigns. She did not want to give in to the fear. There was nothing out there, regardless of what Harry claimed. 

As they moved deeper into the forest It became more difficult to convince herself. 

She kept her mouth shut whenever they passed camps that looked like they were hastily abandoned. Not only would it cause Ron to panic but she didn't want to give Potters words any weight. When they finally stopped to make camp Ron huddled close to Hermione and proceeded to whine. 

"It's cold and dark and I swear I saw a ghost." 

Hermione pushed him off. "Don't be ridiculous." 

Harry glanced between the two while he stoked the fire. 

Ron layed down and snuggled into her side. "Well, if I die, my mother will blame you and rightly so." 

She scoffed and rolled her eyes but a small smile graced her face. Ron turned over and promptly fell asleep. 

Hermione and Harry were quiet as they exchanged water and their supply of dried meat. 

"We're close," Potter broke the quiet, "we'll need to get up before dawn if we want to get there." 

Hermione pulled her hair over one shoulder. “Before dawn?”

He nodded, poking the fire. “It’s the only way the path is shown.” 

She bit back a sigh. She knew expeditions like these were straining and tiring and she didn't want to come across as weak. 

So, she simply nodded in acknowledgment. They didn’t exchange any more words. She rolled out her sleeping back and slipped inside. The dimming fire offered low light, light enough for Hermione to see Harry’s silhouette. The hard-line of his jaw. The way his button-up hugged his figure. 

She nestled further into her sleeping bag. Her gaze settled on his eyes, the fire flickered over his orbs making them gleam like emeralds. She bit her lip and turned over. 

* * *

Her eyes snapped open. She breathed slowly as she tried to wait for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. She felt Ron beside her, his breathing shallow. She could barely make Harry’s from across the fire mound. Wasn’t he cold all by himself? 

A rustle and snap came from the forest beside her. 

She slowly sat up and peered into the woods. Looking for a sign - of anything. 

She slipped out of her sleeping bag and took a tentative step toward the tree line. Barely a moment after she touched the nearest tree, something snapped deeper in the forest. She stepped forward, treading carefully between the trees. 

Something pressed hard against her hand, wrapping tightly and pulling her backward, making her fall against something firm. A hand clamped over her mouth before she could scream.

“Shh.” Harry pulled her back toward the camp. “Are you out of your mind? Do you know what’s out there?”

She pushed him off her and stalked back toward the camp. 

“Hermione,” he hissed under her breath. “Hermione.”

“I can walk back to camp myself, thank you very much.” 

His hand wrapped around her wrist again. She tried to pull her arm out of his hold. “Potter, let go.”

“Be quiet,” he hissed again.

She grabbed his hand and tried to rip his fingers off. But that’s when she noticed his attention wasn’t even on her. He was staring straight ahead, his mouth in a thin line. “Did you see something?” He asked.

“Potter?”

His hold changed. He took her hand, tucking her hand and arm into his chest. He turned on his heel and walked quickly over the brush. 

“Potter, you’re going the wrong -” They stumbled back into the campsite. “Wait, what?”

He whipped around. “What were you thinking?” His eyes searched hers, roaming over her face and figure. “Are you hurt? Do you feel alright?”

She finally got her hand out of his grip. “Of course I’m alright.”

He looked over her shoulder. She rolled her eyes and stomped back to her sleeping bag. 

“Hermione?” He followed her. 

“Don’t.” She burrowed into her sleeping bag. She didn’t comment when Harry gently placed his sleeping back three hand spaces away from hers. 

* * *

Harry placed his hand on Hermione’s shoulder and nudged her gently. She rolled over, but remained fast asleep. His hand hovered over her shoulder, preparing to rouse her again, but he hesitated, his eyes following the lines of her face. It was difficult in the low light, but he could faintly see her delicate features. 

Her nose twitched. He smiled softly. 

“Hermione.” He nudged her again. 

She buried her face in her arms. “Is it time already?”

“Yes.” His voice was low. “We better hurry if we want to make it.” 

She sighed, sitting up with a groan. “I can’t believe this.”

He grinned. “You’ll believe me when you see it. It’s imperative we get there at daybreak.”

She gritted her teeth. “Doubt it,” she muttered under her breath. She crawled over to Ron and nudged him roughly. “Get up.”

He wrapped his arms around his pack. “No, Mione.”

She shook his shoulder. “Wake up or we’ll leave you behind.”

He sat abruptly. Hermione jumped away before he could crash into her chin. 

She got to her feet and helped Harry pack up their camp and load up their horses. Ron wobbled on his feet but eventually attached his things to his horse as well. 

Hermione walked toward her horse but stumbled over a root. She reached out to catch herself. 

A warm hand braced her arm and she knew instantly who caught her. She straightened up and stared at Harry’s boots. “Thanks,” she murmured.

Packed, they climbed onto their horses and began their final leg of their journey. 

The trail was cold and tree branches reached above their heads. Riding in near dark did little to appease any of them. 

After an hour ride, Potter finally announced, “we’re almost there.”

“How do you know?” Hermione asked. 

Potter looked down at the ground. Hermione and Ron followed his gaze and found skeletons entrenched in the ground. 

Ron jumped in his saddle. “Bloody hell!”

They rode for a little while longer, Harry and Hermione ignored Ron’s grumbles and whispered worries. They were silent until they broke through the treeline, stopping on the edge of a large lake. 

“I don’t understand,” Hermione looked around. “There’s nothing here.”

The trio pulled their horses together and waited in front of the lake. Harry was quiet. A rustling came from the far right. Harry took out his gun and readied himself. 

Draco and his team appeared through the tree line. His gaze fell on them, glaring, but his eyes softened at the sight of Hermione. He gave her a curt nod. 

She nodded back and turned her attention back to Potter. “What are we waiting for?”

He gripped the reins. “To be shown the way.” 


	5. Chapter 4

The first rays of sunshine peaked over the copse of trees surrounding the lake to the east. Slowly as it reached the waterline, the image of the lake and the reflected trees wavered. Over the watery horizon, a stone pathway appeared. 

“Careful,” Harry warned, “or you’ll fall into the water.” He pushed his horse forward and led both teams across the pathway and toward the crumbling city before them. 

Hermione stared, slack-jawed and eyes wide. Hogwarts Castle was actually enchanted? What could possibly explain this?

They really made it. This man actually led them to Hogwarts Castle, in the heart of the ancient kingdom of Alba. She could barely contain her excitement. She wanted to jump off that horse and race through the ruins. 

Once they arrived in the main portion of the city, the two teams went their separate ways. Draco led them to a sunken building and began shouting orders to begin digging. 

Hermione, Harry, and Ron set up near a tall pillar with a deep crevice beside it. Harry began tying a rope around the pillar and watched with mirth as Ron jumped away from a large stone snake statue. 

Ron yelped. “Bloody hell, that thing is creepy.”

Hermione didn’t even glance his way, instead peered into the crevice, “that ‘thing’ gets me excited.”

Harry grinned. “Odd things for you to get ‘excited’ from.”

She stuck her tongue out at him and walked up to the statue, holding her forefinger and thumb to her chin. “According to Hogwarts Scholars, many snake statues hold secret compartments, but the one we’re looking for is Lord Slytherin with a snake.”

Harry finished tying the rope and slowly came over to where Hermione was standing and examining the statue. He gripped a tool-kit in his hands. He cleared his throat. “Here, I got this for you.” 

She blinked and that’s when Harry noticed she had tiny flecks of gold in her eyes. 

“I thought,” he shifted, “you might like it, I mean, you’d find some use for it, you know for your digs and exploration…” 

A slow smile came to her face as she took the tool-kit. “Thank you, Mr. Potter.” 

Harry wet his lips and nodded. He returned his attention to the pillar. He tossed the rest of the rope down into the crevice and then repelled down. Once sure-footed, he lit a torch and waved it over his head, signaling for Hermione and Ron to join him. 

Ron went down first, repelling down. He swung back and forth and crashed to the ground, falling on his ass. He stood with a groan and stepped away to allow Hermione some space to come down. 

She repelled gracefully and landed beside him with a grin on her face. She stepped into the darkness, hands confidently on her waist. “Can you believe we’re standing inside a room that hasn’t been entered in over 1,000 years.”

Ron looked around and noted sarcastically, “and there’s no treasure.”

Hermione held up a lantern. She and Harry led the way through the dark caverns. Ron shuffled closely behind them. 

“With better light perhaps we could find some art or writing etched on the walls,” she told them. 

The further they went, the colder it seemed. They walked across dirt-covered walkways and Hermione trailed her fingers along the walls. 

“Do you hear that?” Ron whispered.

“Hear what?” Hermione looked over her shoulder. 

Ron’s eyes were blown wide with fear. Harry cocked his pistol. “I hear it too,” he said. 

Ron crept closer. “Sounds like something dragging along the walls.”

Harry pushed himself to the front, leading them slowly out of the passageway, coming up to a large statue of a man with a long beard. 

“Over there,” Ron pointed past the statue. 

Harry pushed Hermione behind him and leaped around the statue. He barely had time to hear her whispered exclaim. “Lord Slytherin!”

Three individuals lunged toward him, holding up their own guns. 

“Merlin’s beard, Potter,” Zabini kept his gun raised. “You scared the shit out of us.” 

Harry tightened his hold on his gun. “Likewise.”

A light brown-haired man stepped forward, “This here is our statue, friend.”

Harry narrowed his eyes. “Don’t see your name on it, pal.”

Draco came up slowly behind them, holding up a notebook and pencil. His eyes shifted quickly between the men and paled. 

Hermione sighed. “Let’s be nice.” She moved in between the raised guns, placing her hand gently on Harry’s. “If we’re going to play together, we must learn to share.” She gave Harry a pointed look. “There are other places to dig. Come on.” 

Harry and Ron followed her out of the chamber and through another passageway that led further down into the earth. 

“Perhaps we could dig from beneath the statue,” Hermione thought aloud. “According to Hogwarts Scholars, the book should lay with the Slytherin Statue. That is if it’s the right one.” She tapped her chin. “Now, how do we know if it’s the correct statue?” 

Her thoughts stopped as her foot crossed onto the stone floor. “What’s this?” 

* * *

Draco kneeled in front of the Slytherin statue, using a brush to clear off the inscriptions and search for any secret compartments or levers. 

“The Granger girl is quite a looker,” Zabini commented. 

“Don’t bother,” Theo Nott, Draco’s classmate, replied.

Zabini tossed Draco a quick look. “Oh? She’s off-limits?”

Draco rolled his eyes. “No. Do what you want.” He stood and motioned for their burly companions. “Crabbe, Goyle get the bars and stick them into the seams here. It should give way.” 

He stepped back to allow them to work at the statue. Nott leaned toward him. “There aren’t any booby traps are there?”

Draco shrugged. 

Crabbe and Goyle stuck the bars and pulled. Repeating the movement over and over until the seam finally gave way. A tremendous scream erupted through the room as it filled with dust. 

“What the bloody hell? Who was that?” Zabini waved the dust away from his face.

Crabbe and Goyle coughed and stepped back from the statue. 

Draco pushed past his friends and kneeled down, reaching his arms into the statue stand. He gasped as his hands came around something hard and cold. 

* * *

Hermione slowly walked around a rectangular stone table, her eyes on the ceiling. “This must be some sort of ritual room.” 

“For the dead?” Harry looked around tentatively. 

“I don’t think so,” Hermione dragged her fingers along the table. “The ancient Albans didn’t perform sacred rites for the dead in places like this. It was fairly personal and familial.”

“So, we won’t come across any mummies, right?” Ron swung a long stick and hit a rock across the room. 

Hermione chuckled. “Goodness, no. There is no one buried here. Well, there shouldn’t be.” 

Ron hit another rock, this time toward the ceiling. 

They heard a loud crack and the trio immediately looked up. Harry grabbed Hermione’s arm and pulled her and himself to the side of the room before the ceiling above them gave way. 

A chunk of the roof fell to the ground, filling the room with dust. 

Hermione slowly walked out of Harry’s hold and hurried over to the stone. “It looks like some sort of chest!” She took out a brush from her toolkit and began removing dust and dirt clumped to the chest. 

Harry and Ron joined her on either side. Ron pointed to the sloping inscriptions on the top. “What does it say?” 

She bit her lip. “That’s interesting. Damned for eternity. He Who Must Not Be Named.” 

“He who must not be named?” Harry scoffed. 

Hermione’s hand roamed over the chest. “He as in an individual? But this isn’t a coffin.” 

Harry knocked on the top of the chest. “ Looks like there’s some sort of lock on this. This is solid stone. Without a key, it’ll take ages to open it.” 

“A key? A key! Is that what he was talking about?” She turned and began rummaging through the pack still on Ron’s back.

“Who was talking about what?” Harry stared at her. Who has she been talking too? 

“The man on the boat. Here it is!” She took out the puzzle box. 

“That’s mine,” Ron whined. 

She promptly opened it, the sides spreading out like a star and perfectly matching the keyhole on the chest. She placed it gently in the keyhole and turned it to the left. 

Three solid clicks sounded and the top popped open. She removed the key and with Harry’s help lifted the lid. 

“Oh my goodness.” Hermione reached into the chest and pulled out a stone necklace, a winding S etched into it. “It’s beautiful.” 

Ron stared longingly at the necklace. “Do you think there’s more around here?” He touched the stone and let out a yelp, pulling his hand away. He held it to his chest, his face set in a grimace.

Hermione touched his shoulder. “Ronald?” 

He shook his head. “I just felt -”

She reached up to touch his cheek. “Are you alright?”

A painful scream echoed through the chamber. Hermione jumped, dropping the necklace back into the chest and falling into Harry’s arms. 

“What was that?” She mumbled. 

His hold around her shoulders was firm. “We should get out of here.”

* * *

Hermione sat near the fire, staring at the flame as it crackled and reached out toward the sky. 

Ron lay beside her, covering his eyes with his arm. 

“Seems like the other team didn’t fare so well today,” Harry stepped into their campground. 

Hermione wrung her hands. “What happened?” 

“One of their members broke an arm. The other caught some sort of cold.”

Ron groaned. “Maybe this place is cursed.”

A cold gust of wind blew through the camp, making the fire flicker and chills run down their spine. 

Ron sat up and looked nervously at Harry. Harry grabbed a gun and set it down beside him. 

Hermione shook off the chill and scoffed, rolling her eyes at them. “Come on, you two are being ridiculous.”

Harry watched as the shadows the fire cast upon her played across her face. “You don’t believe in curses?” 

She crossed her arms over her chest. “No, I believe in what I can see and touch. Then it’s real.” 

Ron rummaged through his pack. Suddenly, he screamed and ripped his hand out of the pouch. 

Hermione jumped toward Harry, bumping into his shoulder. “What is it?”

Ron began to whine. “Awe, I broke my whiskey bottle.” He pulled out a square bottle of amber liquid. “Oh, it’s still good.” 

Hermione grumbled. Harry suddenly tensed beside her. She looked at him quizzically. “What -”

He held up his finger and then got on his knees, sticking his ear to the ground. He jumped to his feet, tossing her a rifle. “Stay here!”

A round of gunshots sounded from a ways away. Harry started running toward the other camp. Hermione stumbled to her feet and took off after him. 

“Mione, he said stay here!” Ron grabbed a gun from Harry’s stash and ran after her. 

The other camp was in complete chaos. A large group of darkly-clad riders tore through the ruins. Draco and his team were hiding behind downed pillars and firing their guns. 

Harry jumped over a rock and tackled one of the riders off their horse and to the ground, punching him in the face. 

The rider kicked him away. Harry jumped to his feet and held his gun to the man’s head but wavered slightly. The rider’s face mask lowered. “Sirius?”

Sirius Black, his absent and adventure-fairing godfather lay before him. What was he doing in a place like this?

Sirius wiped his hand over his bloodied mouth and slowly stood up. “You need to leave this place.” 

The activity around the grounds died down as the riders stepped away. 

Sirius pointed a finger at Harry as if scolding a child. “You all need to leave this place or die!” 

Harry stepped toward him, but Sirius hurried back to his horse. He signaled to the other riders. He grabbed hold of the reigns and swiftly slid onto it’s back, riding off without another glance. 

Hermione staggered closer, trying to regain her footing after falling back from firing off the gun. 

Harry gently took her arm. “Are you alright?”

She blinked at his concern. His hold brought her closer to him. “Yes, I’m fine, thank you.” 

“See!” Zabini called into the night, “there’s obviously treasure here or they wouldn’t protect it so adamantly.” He grimaced holding his arm. 

Draco dragged him back to one of the tents. “Shut up, Blaise.” 

* * *

After such an ominous day, neither Hermione, Harry or Ron said no to a few drinks. 

Hermione loomed over Ron’s passed out form and pulled the bottle of whiskey out of his arms. “Unlike my friend here, I know when to say no!” She slurred, rocking back and forth slightly and tripping over her feet. 

Harry reached out and slipped the bottle out of her hold. He chugged down the rest of the whiskey and tossed the bottle aside. “Unlike your friend here, I don’t get you.” 

Hermione giggled. “You’re probably wondering, what’s a place like me doing in a girl like this?”

Harry grinned, watching her sway. Her dark brown hair fell around her shoulders. “Something like that.”

“Alba, Scotland, history - it’s in my blood. You see, my father was a famous explorer. My mother was an adventurer herself. They fell in love and traveled the world together.”

Harry licked his lips. “Alright, I get your mother and your father,” He pointed at Ron’s snoring form, “and I get your friend here, but what are you doing here?”

She looked affronted. She wobbled on her feet and set her hands on her hips. “You see here, I may not be an explorer or an adventurer or a treasure hunter or a gunfighter, Mr. Potter! But I’m proud of what I am!”

His eyes were wide, shifting between her brown ones and her parted lips. “And what is that?”

“I am,” she lifted her head and proudly announced, “a librarian.”

She plopped back down to her knees, closer to him than she was before. Her gaze settled on his lips. “I’m going to kiss you now, Mr. Potter.”

Her breath tickled his chin. “You can call me, Harry.”

She grinned. “Harry?” She leaned forward, her eyes closed and then she completely pitched forward, falling against his chest. 

Harry stared openly at the space before her and smiled at the sound of her soft snores. 

After a moment of not so polite ogling, he moved Hermione off his lap and settled her on her sleeping bag. His gaze caught something gleaming around her neck. He reached out tentatively. Trailing his fingers down the silver chain he found the locket they had discovered earlier that day. “What is she doing wearing this?”


	6. Chapter 5

Hermione had woken with the sun the following morning, grumbling with a headache, but excited at the sight of the ruins around her. She finished her morning ministrations before she roused her companions and led them back into the crevice below. 

“Look, there’s something buried there.” She pointed to the ceiling beside the hole Ron had made the day before. 

“I can try and hit it down,” Ron offered. 

She shook her head and pulled Ron toward the table, directing him to stand on top of it. Once Ron was standing, she joined him on the table. “Put me on your shoulders.”

He began to whine and grumble. “Again?”

She grabbed his shoulders. “Yes, again!” 

Ron helped her to his shoulders, moaning the entire time. Harry stood back and watched as she stretched toward the ceiling and used her pick to hit the dirt. How often did these two do this?

“I hope we don’t die here,” Ron commented.

“We’re not going to die.” Hermione kept working at the ceiling. She paused slightly, letting a wave of dizziness dissipate. “I can’t believe I let you two get me drunk.”

Ron groaned. “Don’t look at me. I don’t even remember being there.”

Hermione huffed. “Well, neither do I.” 

Harry’s gaze fell on Hermione. “You don’t?”

Her eyes were wide with concern. “No.”

He gave a defeated smile and turned back to the ceiling. 

The ceiling began to groan. She whacked it one more time and braced herself as it gave way with a loud crash. Dirt and dust filled the room again. 

Hermione pushed away any other thoughts and gasped once the dust had settled. “It’s another chest.” She pulled Ron’s hair and slowly climbed down from his shoulders, ignoring his whines. “What else could they have buried here?” She examined the ceiling. “I wonder what the room above is to have made them bury these chests like this.”

Harry stepped over to the chest. “It looks like it’s locked.” 

Hermione stepped over to Ron’s pack and readied the keystone, placing it on the keyhole on the chest. The lid opened with a click. 

Harry knelt down beside her and lifted the chest. A cloud of dust floated out. 

Hermione excitedly brushed off dirt and cobwebs from inside. “Oh, I’ve dreamed about this ever since I was a child.”

Harry leaned on the back of his feet and couldn’t help smiling at her excitement. 

“Look, there are sacred spells etched into the chest. They would usually set spells or prayers for safe passage into the afterlife, but these,” she shook her head, “are curses, damning someone for eternity. This is all very strange. Why would they carve this into a chest like this?”

Harry peered inside the chest. “Forget the spells. There’s nothing in here.”

“What?” Ron clambered over, peering over the top of the chest. “What in Merlin’s name? All the treasure is gone!”

* * *

Draco and Nott huffed and groaned as they pulled an ornate chest out of the Slytherin statue’s stand. Blaise stood a few steps away, holding up a torch. His other arm in a sling. 

They dropped the chest on the ground, barely missing the edge of Draco’s boot. Nott handed Draco a brush and he gently began sweeping away the dirt, bringing to light the gold inlay and emerald studded lid. His drags his fingers over the script etched on the chest. “There seems to be a curse on this chest.”

Nott and Zabini scoffed. Draco narrowed his eyes at them. He turned his attention back to the words. “Or it could be a warning.” He began, “in these sacred woods, that which was created long ago is as strong and present as it was then,” Draco recited. He took a deep breath and continued, “deathlike sleep will come to whoever opens this chest.” 

The torch flickered. 

Draco gulped. He continued, “it says, the one undead if resurrected is bound by sacred law to consummate the curse.”

Nott and Zabini shifted on their feet. 

“Well, let’s make sure we don’t bring anyone back from the dead,” Zabini said, trying to laugh it off. 

“He will take the souls of all who open this chest and use it to empower themselves.”

A gust of wind flowed through the chamber. 

Draco, Zabini, and Nott exchanged concerned looks. 

* * *

Hermione flipped through the leather-bound book in her lap. The parchment within the bindings was weathered and the squashed script was faded. She was having a difficult time making out the words. 

A warm light hit the pages and she looked up. Harry stood before her holding up a metal lantern. “Does this help?”

She smiled. “Thank you.”

He sat down beside her, propping the lantern upon a stick and held it in a way that allowed the light to hit the pages just right. 

“Have you discovered anything?”

“I think this is someone’s personal diary. They reference Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw, both in a familiar way. They must have been very close to them but I can’t distinguish who it is.”

Harry fingered a corner of the page. “What have they shared so far?”

“They talked about a big dinner they hosted, incoming students, and a discussion they had with Slytherin about a student named Thomas. His name is scratched out a few times on other pages.” She glanced around the room. “I haven’t found any clues to who or what the curse was aimed at. Was it for the writer of these diaries? Someone written about in the diaries?” She shook her head. “I have no clue.” 

Harry picked up another leather-bound book from inside the chest and flipped through the pages. 

“Oh,” Hermione perked up. “That’s either a textbook or personal research and historical account. The writing is a little more clear in this one.”

Harry stopped on a page and pointed to the topmost passage. “What does this say?” 

Hermione blushed slightly. “It’s a discussion of courting rituals taking place at Hogwarts Castle and the surrounding area.”

Harry chuckled. “And what would they do? I assume they didn’t pull out chairs or hold open doors.”

Hermione shifted slightly to face him properly. “The writer observed courting couples exchanging tokens. Often flowers, poetry. Here they talk about an interesting pair who exchange observations of things around them, how the sky looked that day.”

His eyes took in the lines of her face. The gentle slope of her jawline and her rosy cheeks. Her warm eyes glimmered with the effect of the lantern. He forced his attention back to the book in his lap. 

“That sounds romantic,” his voice was hoarse.

She sighed longingly. “Doesn’t it?”

* * *

Hermione stared at Draco, her hands clenched at her sides. Sitting on his cot, Draco had a large book in his lap and heaving in his attempt to open it. 

She took a deep breath. “I think you need a key to open that.” She walked past and plopped down beside Harry, bringing her knees to her chest. Her eyes swept across the campfire to Zabini and Nott who were looking over jewel-encrusted daggers, jars, and what looked like a golden cup. Draco was still trying to open the book. 

Their enormous find was doing nothing to curb her already frustrated mood. Here they were showing off their newly found treasures and all she could claim was a chest filled with old journals. 

She rested her head in her hand. “I still don’t quite understand why those spells were set. Why would someone be cursed, damned for all eternity?”

“Alba used to be a kingdom, with neighboring clans,” Harry turned over the rabbit he was cooking, “maybe they killed someone important or,” he waggled his eyebrows, “maybe he got too frisky with the king or chief’s daughter.”

She rolled her eyes but smiled. “Who's to say, honestly. We don’t know yet if he was cursed or if he cursed someone. Or if the curse has come to pass already.” 

“Well,” he shifted, his thigh set against her, “if it were to happen, how will we know?” 

She chuckled. “It starts with wild storms and blackbirds, taking a post in high places.”

He nodded, his eyes on hers, urging her to continue. 

“Hail and fire,” she said, “a never-ending eclipse.”

“That sounds like the plagues of Egypt,” Harry said. 

Her expression brightened. “Yes, that’s right. Well, you’d be surprised by how much our history and culture, even our language, is shared.”

His eyes roamed over her face. He cleared his throat. “So, what about water turning to blood?”

“That too. There’s also a cold settling over the land.”

“What about the boils and sores?” Ron shuffled to the campfire, his gaze resting on Zabini’s and Nott’s treasures.

Hermione stretched her legs out before her and slowly said, “possibly.”

The men gulped. 

* * *

Hermione rested on her knees, her eyes peering over a tree stump, and completely unaware of Harry’s eyes on her. She briefly made sure the other camp was sleeping before rising to her feet and slowly making her way around the campfire. 

She glanced over Draco’s form. He looked exhausted. His usually styled hair was disheveled and dark circles had crept under his eyes. She shook her head, grabbed the book he held in his arms and quickly rushed back to her campsite. 

Harry leaned up on his elbow. “That’s stealing,” he said playfully. 

She stumbled slightly and made her way toward him as he sat up and made room for her beside him. “According to Ronald, I’m borrowing.”

She held the keystone in one hand and set it against the book. 

“So,” he leaned over her shoulder, “what is this?”

She shivered slightly, feeling his breath against her neck. “I think it’s the book of the dead,” she turned the key and the latches along the book flipped open. The excitement began to build in her belly. 

“The book of the dead?” Harry looked at the book warily.

“It was believed the book of the dead was lost forever. But, this matches the descriptions perfectly.” She traced her fingers over the front cover. “Onyx binding with gold etching and encrusted with green garnets.”

He laid a hand on her forearm. “The book of the dead? Are you sure you want to be playing around with this thing?”

She shrugged. “It’s just a book. No harm ever came from reading a book.” She lifted the front cover and began to read, her words coming out like a hiss. 

Behind them, Draco sat upright, his eyes blown wide in fear. He scrambled to his feet and ran toward them. “No! Don’t read from the book!”

He skidded to a stop beside the fire. A low rumble sounded above them and the sky cracked with thunder. Lightning flashed across the sky. 

Zabini, Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle stumbled out of their tents, the latter two looking worse for wear. 

A strong gust of wind overwhelmed them and they froze as a group of blackbirds begin circling above them. 

Harry grabbed Hermione’s arm and pulled her to her feet. “We gotta go!”

“Ronald!” She reached over and pulled on his arm. Ron hurried to his feet, wide-eyed and confused. 

The sky cracked again and rain poured down on them. Harry grabbed Hermione’s hand and ran to the ancient temple. The birds screeched and flapped above their heads. 

The trio and Draco’s team stumbled into the ruins. Draco whipped around and gave Hermione a hard stare. “What did you do?”

She stumbled backward, falling against Harry’s chest. “I was just reading from the book.”

“You read from the book?” Nott shouted over the sound of the storm and birds. 

Bird calls and screeches echoed around them. They hurried forward but slipped along the stone floor as rain flowed into the castle ruins. 

Harry slowed to a stop as a scratching sound bounced off the walls, the scratching was replaced by a yell. 

Draco and his team pushed past them. Harry growled as he felt Hermione’s hand slip from his. He saw her fall against the opposite wall and disappear. 

“Mione!” Ron ran forward and banged his hands against the wall. 

Harry pulled on his arm. “Come on, we have to find her!”

* * *

Hermione rolled down a sloped walkway, landing painfully on the ground. She breathed heavily, slowly coming to her knees. She wiped her hands on the top of her nightdress, noting the blood that came away. 

She wobbled to her feet and looked around. Where was everyone? A chill settled over her. She wrapped her arms around herself. Where was she? 

“Hello?” She called out. “Mr. Potter? Ronald?” She walked slowly down the passageway. “Hello?”

She leaned against the wall and slunk along the passageway. What should she do now? The back of her neck prickled. She turned quickly, her breath caught in her throat. 

Standing a few spaces away from her was a red-eyed man, his skin deathly white, cheeks gaunt, and his clothes hanging loosely around his form. 

Where did he come from?

His eyes narrowed as he took in her form. He opened his mouth and his voice made her shiver. 

His voice came out as a hiss and it took a moment for her to comprehend he was speaking in an Alban dialect, the one said to be spoken by wizards, the same language the book of life and the book of the dead were written in. 

He stepped forward, still speaking. His red eyes settled on her chest. 

Her whole body shook as she tried to grasp the wall for some semblance of control or protection. 

“There you are, let’s go!” Harry crashed into her. He pulled her arm, but she didn’t budge. “What is it - whoa!” His gaze landed on the man. “Who? What is that?”

Hermione shook beside him. “I have no idea.”

“ _ Bellatrix? You brought me back to life? _ ”

“Back to life?” Hermione murmured. 

“What?” Harry yelled. 

The man stepped forward, but Harry lifted his gun and shot him. Hermione screamed. Harry grabbed her hand again and ran back in the direction he came. 

Harry’s arm was secured around her shoulders, holding her up as they stepped back outside. The rain came down softly, no longer pounding against the ground. “Are you alright? Are you hurt? Did he touch you?” 

He led her to a broken stone wall and urged her to sit down, he noted the blood on her dress. “Hermione?”

Her small hands gripped his forearms. “I’m fine.” 

“There’s blood,” he muttered. 

She showed him her scraped palms. He took her hands in his and brought them to his lips. “You’re not hurt?”

Her body continued to shake, but her eyes were wide and bright. The sound of horses pounding the ground neared them. Hermione’s fingers tightened around his. 

A black horse reared to a stop and its rider dropped to his feet. “I told you to leave, Harry.” 

Harry stepped in front of Hermione. “Sirius -”

“You’ve awakened the creature,” Sirius, the apparent leader of the riders stared at Harry and the gathered team of explorers. 

“Creature? I took care of it,” Harry told him. 

Sirius shook his head. “No mortal weapons can stop him.” He stepped forward and stabbed a finger into Harry’s chest. “I told you and your friends to leave and now you’ve damned us all.” 

His gray eyes looked over them all. “Leave now and pray he doesn’t find you.” He pushed past Harry, his fellow riders slid down their horses and moved to follow him into the temple. 

“I told you I got him!” Harry yelled after him. 

Sirius stepped back from the temple entrance. “Listen to me, the creature will be coming for you. He must now consummate the curse and until he does, he won’t eat, he won’t sleep, he will never stop.” 

Harry felt Hermione wrap her arm around his. He took a deep breath and led her away from the castle. Regardless of how the night ended, he had a job to finish and that was to return Hermione and Ronald home safely. 


	7. Chapter 6

Harry tossed Hermione’s suitcase on top of her bed and threw open the lid. He stalked to the closet, grabbed her dresses and dropped them into a bundle in the suitcase. He took a cursory glance out her window. The sky was blue and people were milling about like it was any other day in Edinburgh. “I thought you didn’t believe in this stuff!” 

Hermione grabbed her clothes from the suitcase and threw them back into the closet. “Well, when you accidentally awaken some ancient wizard and he stares you down it tends to make a believer in people.”

“Nope!” He opened the dresser drawer haphazardly, “we’re packing and getting the hell out of here. Remember what Sirius said? He’ll come after us. We need to leave.” He opened the dresser drawer, grabbed her underwear and threw those into the suitcase too. 

“No, we don’t.” She hurried back to her suitcase, her cheeks red. 

“Yes, we do.” Harry held one of her bras in his hands, stretching it slowly. 

“No, we’re not.” She reached out for her bra. “We woke him up and now we have to stop him.”

“We? No way, I told you not to read from that book.” He waved his fist, the bra flipped around. 

She threw her hands in the air. “Alright, me! I read from the book and now I intend to stop him.” 

“You heard Sirius, mortal weapons won’t kill it.”

She grabbed her bra and threw it back into the dresser drawer. “Then, we’ll just find some immortal ones.”

Harry stared back at her, his gaze steady. “There’s that ‘we’ again. Not me. I’m getting out of here.” 

Hermione rushed back to her suitcase and slammed it shut, accidentally catching his fingers. He jumped back with a yelp. 

“According to the book and what Draco said, the creature has reawakened and his curse will spread and will only get bigger and bigger until it covers the whole world. He must be stopped.”

He rubbed his fingers. “Yeah? So? Is that my problem?”

Her jaw dropped. “It’s everyone’s problem!”

“Uh uh, no way. Look, Hermione.” He reached out for her but dropped his hands to his sides. “I’m grateful you saved my life, but when I signed on, I agreed to take you to the castle and bring you back and I did. Now, we’re even, end of the job.” 

Her jaw clenched. “Is that all I am to you? A job?”

Harry squeezed his hands shut. “That’s not - look, you can tag along with me or you can stay here.”

Her eyes held a fire within them. “I’m staying!”

“Fine!”

“Fine!” 

Harry grumbled out of her hotel room and slammed the door behind him. 

* * *

Harry stormed through the courtyard until he reached the pub. He pushed open the door more forcefully than he intended and headed straight to the counter. 

“Potter!” Ronald called out, holding up a glass. 

Harry strode over to the empty seat beside Ron, taking a quick glance at the blonde-haired man sitting alone two seats down. Harry exclaimed in surprise. “Neville!”

The blonde-haired man beside him jumped. “Harry? Bloody hell, it’s been ages!”

The men stood and hugged, thumping each other on the back. The bartender set three new glasses on the counter before them. 

“What are you doing here?” Harry asked. 

Neville shrugged. “Just passing through. My goal is to reach the tip of the island by tomorrow night.” 

“Good on you.” Harry gripped Neville’s shoulder. “You still have Loretta?” He asked, remembering the plane Neville had inherited from his grandparents. 

Neville nodded. He picked up his glass and raised it for a toast. “Here’s to grand adventures, gentleman.”

They clinked their glasses and tossed back their drinks.

Neville spat his drink across the counter. Harry and Ron spit out theirs, catching the bartender unaware.

Ron spit and sputtered. “What the - that tasted like - “

“Blood,” Harry stood, his stomach tightening. “He’s here.” 

The creature was here. 

* * *

Hermione skimmed over the titles and pulled various books from the shelves. She needed something, anything to help her figure out how to destroy the creature. 

She shivered as she remembered the look in his red eyes. His deathlike appearance and the familiar way he spoke to her. Did he think she was someone else, someone he knew? 

Her hands tightened around the locket currently hidden beneath her blouse. Did he know she was wearing it? Did it matter that she was?

She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. Why did she take it from the castle anyway? She was so foolish. 

She grabbed one last book and then hurried out of the small library. How she wished she was at the museum library, but it was on the other side of town. 

She readjusted the hold she had on the books and opened the topmost book, skimming over the index. 

The sky rumbled overhead. She sent cursory glances toward the sky. It had looked so clear and crisp just that morning. Now, gray and blackening clouds filled her line of view, turning the scene above her into a rather sinister sight. 

“Hermione!” 

She wrenched to a stop, hearing the familiar voice of that scoundrel. She turned around and glared at him. “What do  _ you _ want?”

He skidded to a stop before her. All previous frustration and anger had washed away. “We’ve got a problem.”

A crack of thunder sounded above them and peals of lightning shot toward the ground. Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her reluctant form back to her hotel room. “He’s here!”

She wrenched her arm out of his hold. “Who is here?”

His eyes widened and waved his hands in the air. “The creature!” 

She gasped. “What? He’s here? How do you know?”

A frightened screech came from the room down the hall. Harry and Hermione shared a look. She set her books down on a side table and slowly crept her way toward the room where the yell came from. 

“Wait,” Harry ran after her and pushed her behind him, leading the way to the room. He tried the doorknob. It was unlocked. He pushed the door open and slowly sneaked inside. Hermione padded softly behind him. 

She gasped, pushed past him and ran to the motionless body on the ground. “It’s Draco’s friend Goyle.” She dropped down beside his body and rested her fingers against his neck. “He’s alive!”

“What?” Harry stepped heavily toward her, looking over her head. “Why does he look dead?”

Hermione shrugged. “Maybe he’s in some sort of coma, but I swear I can feel a heartbeat. Come on, carry him to the bed.”

Harry groaned. “Why me?”

“Just do it.”

She moved back and let Harry carry Goyle to the bed. She turned around the room. “What could have happened to him?”

“Don’t know, but we need to find the others,” he turned to face her and froze. 

“What is it?” She followed his line of sight and squeaked at the figure standing before them. 

The creature was standing on the other side of the room. The creature’s cheeks had filled out slightly. He still looked icy pale and his hair looked more alive, dark unruly locks falling over his forehead and ears. His eyes changed the most - with hints of brown leaking into the red. He looked more like a man. 

Hermione stepped back, inching closer to the wall. 

_ “Bellatrix?” _ The creature hissed.  _ “What have you done? Why do you look the way you do?”  _

The creature rushed forward, he moved so fast he was standing before her in a blink of an eye. 

“Hey, get away from her!” Harry lifted his gun. 

Hermione couldn’t breathe. The creature lifted his hand and set it against her cheek. She grasped at the wall and leaned back, doing anything, trying to get away from the creature in front of her. 

_ “Why do you have my soul stone?” _ His head quirked to the side.  _ “Have you carried it this whole time?” _

“Get away from her!” Harry fired his gun.

The creature barely moved. He narrowed his eyes, turned to face Harry, and began stalking toward him. 

Harry began firing off his gun, hitting the creature in the torso, but he wasn’t phased. He quickly ran out of bullets. He tossed his gun aside and readied his fists. 

But, then, the creature stilled, his eyes wide. The sound of feet pounding on the ground neared them, followed by a barking dog. 

“Mione!” Ron, Draco and his friends burst into the room. 

A big shaggy black dog burst into the room, barking and growling at the creature. 

The creature began to scream - an unearthly, bone-chilling scream. And just like that, in the blink of an eye, the creature disappeared leaving behind a gust of wind. 

Hermione fell against the wall, holding her hand against her heart. She felt two warm hands on her shoulders. Harry was talking, but she couldn’t hear him. 

He touched her cheek softly. “Hermione?”

She leaned into his touch. “I’m alright,” she finally said. She shook in Harry’s hold. “We need to find some answers.” 

* * *

The trio and Draco stormed into the Museum of Antiquities. If there was one person who could help it would be Prof. Dumbledore. 

Hermione led the way, rounding the corner into the main atrium. She spotted Prof. Dumbledore and yelped at the sight of the man standing beside him. “You!”

“Sirius!” Harry bumped into Hermione. 

Prof. Dumbledore gave her a curt nod. “Miss Granger, gentleman.” 

“What are you doing here?” Hermione stopped before them, crossing her arms over her chest. 

Prof. Dumbledore’s gaze shifted between them and motioned for them to gather around him. “We might as well tell you, but you probably won’t believe us.”

“Try me,” Harry plopped down in a chair. “I just shot a man ten times and he didn’t die.” 

Prof. Dumbledore sat in an elaborate throne and steepled his fingers. “We are part of an ancient secret society, the Order of the Phoenix, tasked with the mission to protect the ancient Hogwarts Castle and the magical kingdom of Alba. For over 1,000 years we’ve done all we could to ensure Voldemort, the creature, would not return to the mortal world.” 

Harry raised his hand. “Alright, that sounds great. He’s afraid of dogs. Could we use that to our advantage?”

Prof. Dumbledore shook his head. “Dogs are known to be guardians of the underworld. But, once Voldemort is fully regenerated he’ll fear nothing.” 

Draco blanched. “That means he’ll be after us. Everyone who opened the chest.” He wiped his hands over his face. 

Prof. Dumbledore nodded solemnly. “That’s correct. Once he’s fully regenerated, he’ll be all-powerful, and continue where he left off - world domination.” 

Harry stretched his legs out. “What was in that chest? Why is it so important?”

Draco stared at a spot on the opposite side of the room. “They’re objects that must have been used by Voldemort himself. Objects of some importance that he cursed, additional anchors of his power and magic. The chest was a warning and an additional safeguard because who in their right mind would bring an evil wizard back from the dead. 

Hermione shifted on her feet, feeling Ron fidget behind her. She turned around and found him messing around with a mannequin holding up a bow and arrow. He was pulling on the bow. She whacked him on the arm. Making him cry out. 

She rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the men before her. “Bellatrix,” Hermione said softly. 

Prof. Dumbledore and Sirius stared at her, surprised. 

She noted their expressions. “He called me Bellatrix at the castle and again here at the hotel. Who is Bellatrix?”

Sirius and Prof. Dumbledore exchanged looks. Sirius swallowed hard. “Bellatrix was one of his students, his most faithful follower. It was hinted that she was his lover as well.”

Hermione paled. 

Sirius’s gray eyes narrowed in thought. “Perhaps, since you read from the book, he’ll use you to resurrect her.” 

Hermione bit her lip. 

“Oh, that’s bad luck, mum,” Ron mumbled. 

The room darkened, making all of them turn to the window. They watched as the moon began making its way over the sun. 

“He’s becoming more powerful,” Sirius said, his voice low. 


	8. Chapter 7

Hermione paced back and forth of her hotel room’s sitting room. “Who else opened the chest?” She aimed her question at Draco. 

“Me, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini,” he looked over his friends gathered around the room, “and Theo.” 

She wrung her hands together. “We need to bring him back here.” 

Harry looked between Hermione and the men gathered in the room. “Alright, Hermione, you stay here, you two,” pointing to Draco and Crabbe, “you come with me.” 

Crabbe threw himself onto a chair. “I am not leaving this room.”

Draco looked sickly but didn’t say a word. 

“Excuse me!” Hermione screeched, “who put you in charge? I did this, I should go and help you.” 

Harry sighed loudly. He stomped toward her and swiftly picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder. 

“Potter!” She pounded her hands against his back. “Potter, you put me down this instant! Potter! Ronald! Ronald!” 

Harry strode into her bedroom and tossed her onto the bed. 

She bounced against the mattress. “Potter!”

He hurried out of the room and slammed the door shut, locking it. A second later, the door began to rattle as her fists pounded against the wood. “Potter!”

Harry tossed a key at Crabbe. “She doesn’t leave that room, understand?”

Crabbe nodded furiously. 

Harry pointed at Ron. “You’re coming with me. Let’s go.”

Ron slunk further into small sofa he was sitting in. “I think I’ll just stay here, keep Mione company.”

“Now, Ronald!”

Ron scrambled to his feet and followed Harry out of the door. 

* * *

“Potter,” Draco ran down the hallway toward them. “The book is gone.”

Harry rubbed his eyes. Just their luck. “The black book? The one that started all this?”

Draco nodded. “Theo, he must have taken it. I haven’t seen him all day.” 

Harry huffed in frustration. “You think he ran?” 

“I’m sure of it. Theo isn’t one for academia. He’s a treasure hunter. He must already have a buyer for it.” 

They hurried down the stairs and onto the street. The darkened sky made the air around them look gray and stilted. People hurried to and fro. 

Harry looked down both sides of the street. “Do you know where he’ll be?” 

Draco pointed to the left. “He does his business transactions at Rowena Courtyard.” 

Harry felt for his gun holster, making sure he was prepared. “Alright, let’s go.” 

They raced toward the courtyard. They barely rounded the corner when they heard a cacophony of screams. They skidded to a stop and slowly walked up to the gathered individuals. Harry pushed his way through. 

“Theo?” Draco dropped down to his knees. He placed to fingers at his friend’s neck. 

Harry searched the ground and for anyone running away, but didn’t find what they were looking for. “The book is gone.”

* * *

Crabbe paced from one side of the room to the other. “I can’t do this anymore. I’m going to get some drinks. You want something?”

Zabini propped his feet onto the coffee table. “Bring me some whiskey. A shot of firewhiskey.”

Crabbe bounded out of the room. “I’ll get your damn whiskey!” He slammed the door shut behind him. 

Zabini grabbed a jeweled dagger from his inner coat pocket. He couldn’t tell what the metal was, but the encrusted emeralds caught his eye. 

The temperature in the room dropped. A shadow slowly cast over him and a coldness settled on his shoulder, making him jump out of his seat. His warm brown eyes met deep red. He let out a scream, but it was cut short and he slumped to the ground, eyes open and unseeing. 

Voldemort stepped over the body and stopped before the locked door. He placed his hand on the door and with little force, pushed himself through the wooden barrier like a mist. 

He rematerialized on the other side of the door. His eyes landed on Hermione, who had finally settled into an unsettled sleep. Her blankets were kicked to the side, giving him a full view of her body. 

He walked to the side of the bed and sat down beside her, resting his hands on either side of her body. He could feel the warmth radiating off her. He leaned down, his now brown eyes concentrated on the curve of her lips. He reached out and clasped the silver chain connected to his soul stone. 

A bang came from the other side of the door, but he ignored it. Spurred by impatience, he bent down and kissed the woman hard. His lips molding perfectly against hers. He held his hand against her waist and tightened his hold around her. 

She moaned beneath him. Her eyes snapped open and screamed at the sight of him. She pushed against his chest and once his mouth was away from her, she slapped him across the face. “Get off me!” 

He gripped her waist, digging his nails into her skin. He ignored her kicks and punches. He leaned forward again, but the door burst open, slamming against the wall. 

“Hey, get your ugly face off of her!” Harry rushed into the room, letting a huge dog loose. 

Voldemort launched to his feet, yelled madly and disappeared with a crack. 

Hermione sat up and let out a sob. Harry rushed over and pulled her into a hug. She wiped at her hand across her mouth, attempting to get the feel of him off her. 

Harry rubbed his hand up and down her back. “You’re safe, Hermione.” 

She clutched the back of his shirt. “You know when we first started this expedition this is not what I imagined. I never dreamt of this.”

He caressed the back of her head, kissing her lightly on her forehead. Once she calmed slightly, he helped her to her feet and hurried her out of the room, but was unable to hide the sight of Zabini and Goyle lying motionless on the floor. 

* * *

Ron careened the car down the roadway. Harry gave Hermione’s hand a quick squeeze before climbing over the front seat to sit beside Draco in the back, helping him prepare guns. 

“Whatever happens,” Draco began, “you need to finish this.”

Harry stared at Draco hard. “We’ll all get this done.”

Draco shook his head, casting a quick glance at the back of Hermione’s head. 

Loud chants echoed through the narrow road. Harry and Draco turned to look behind them. Rounding onto the street was a huge mob, following the car as quickly as they could, running and stumbling across the cobblestone street, and chanting, “Voldemort!” 

“Drive faster, Ronald!” Hermione pulled on his shoulder. 

“I’m trying!” He turned the car through winding roads, losing the crowd, and skidded the car to a stop outside the museum. 

Harry helped Hermione out of the car. Draco grabbed the guns and they rushed back into the museum. 

Hermione ran up the stairs to the first floor of the museum. “A few weeks ago, I read something about the Book of the Dead.” She halted in front of a stone tablet. 

Prof. Dumbledore and Sirius rushed out of an office from down the hall. 

Her eyes examined the tablet. “If the Book of the Dead brings people to life than the Book of LIfe…”

“...Can return them to the underworld,” Draco finished her thoughts. 

Hermione’s eyes skimmed over the tablet, squinting here and there to read the inscriptions. “The Book of the Dead was found in Slytherin’s statue, then the Book of Life must be in,” she hovered a finger over the tablet. 

A low steady hum, resonated through the museum. The hum slowly morphed into clear words. They were being surrounded by the mob. 

“Come on, Mione,” Ron urged her. 

“Patience is a virtue,” she sing-songed. 

“Not right now, it isn’t,” Harry yelled back. 

“There! The Book of Life is inside the statue of Helga Hufflepuff,” she pumped her fist into the air, “take that Hogwarts Scholars!”

Harry grabbed her hand and together ran back to the car. Sirius, Ronald, and Draco pounded quickly behind them. 

“Hermione,” Draco’s voice strained. 

Hermione crashed into Harry. She turned and faced her old friend. “Draco?”

Draco lingered in the museum doorway. “You four go. I’ll try to hold him back.”

She stepped toward him and took his hand. “Draco, no. Come with us, please.”

He shook his head. “Go, you can do this.” He kissed her forehead and pushed her back in Harry’s direction. 

Harry took her hand again and continued running toward the car. Hermione looked over her shoulder and watched as Draco shut the museum door. A hollowness settled in her stomach, deep down knowing what her old friend was attempting to do. 

* * *

Hermione settled beside Ron, her head in her hands. Her childhood friend had essentially sacrificed himself to make sure they could bring an end to Voldemort. 

“Hufflepuff’s statue?” Hermione thought aloud. “Wasn’t with Slytherin. It may be in a chamber below it or I never ventured into the antechamber from where we found the Slytherin statue. It was in a large hall. It must have been further within.” 

Harry glanced in Hermione’s direction. “The Thomas Airfield, Ronald,” Harry’s voice sounded far away. “My old friend Neville can fly us to the castle.”

Ron grimaced. “I hate flying.”

“Too bad, Ronald,” Harry bit back. 

Ronald braked the car. Hermione careened forward, hitting her forehead against the dashboard. “Bloody hell, Ronald.”

She glared at him, but his eyes were set straight ahead. 

The path before them was completely blocked by a mob. The chanting continued. “Voldemort. Voldemort. Voldemort.”

“Ronald?” Hermione whimpered. 

“Hold on tight.” Ronald shifted the car in reverse and pressed the gas. He turned the wheel sharply, shifted the car into drive and then raced down a narrow alleyway. 

Harry looked over his shoulder, the mob began running after them. 

“How did you get yourself in this mess?” Sirius suddenly asked. He began loading his rifle. 

Harry shrugged. “Adventure calls my name. You know that.”

Sirius sighed. “More than I should, I suppose. You’re just like your father.”

Harry smiled softly. “You know, we would be in this problem if you had told me.” He looked over his godfather’s tired face. “Why didn’t you ever tell me you were a part of this organization? When I finished school, you just up and left without a word of where you were going. Is this why?”

Sirius looked at him, a slow smile coming to his face. “It’s a secret, Harry.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Were you ever going to tell me?”

Sirius nodded, turning his attention forward. “Eventually.” 

The car flew out of the alley and landed harshly onto the road. Ron turned the wheel and barely missed another small mob of people. 

Ron yelled, turning the wheel to avoid masses of people throwing themselves at the car. A small child appeared in the middle of the road. 

“Ronald!” Hermione screamed. 

He turned the wheel and the car crashed into a kiosk. “Oh great.” He leaped out of the car and helped Hermione jump over the doors. 

Harry and Sirius landed beside him. They jumbled together and looked for a way to run. They were surrounded on all sides, the mob closing in around them. 

“Do you think,” Hermione’s voice was soft, “Draco?”

The mob began to divide in the middle, a tall figure walked towards them. 

Voldemort turned his head to the side, as if in thought. His eyes brown and if he wasn’t here to kill them, it might have looked to hold some warmth or curiosity. He held his hand out, his gaze directly on Hermione. “Come with me now and I won’t hurt your friends,” he said in English. 

“Like hell.” Harry pushed Hermione behind him. “You’re not taking her.”

Voldemort’s gaze remained on Hermione. “_ I can kill them in an instant or allow my followers to beat them to death, your decision,_” he hissed. 

“Any ideas?” Hermione murmured.

Harry gritted his teeth. “Fresh out.”

Hermione laid her hand against Harry’s arm and squeezed. “I’ll go.”

“Mione, no.” Ron reached out for her, but she stepped out of reach. 

Hermione stared right at Harry. “I’ll go with him.” She tried to convey without words - _ you’ll come after me. I know it. _

She took Voldemort’s hand. “You better think of something because if he turns me into a zombie or a vampire or whatever, you're the first one I’m coming after.”

Harry forced himself to smile. 

Voldemort pulled her away, she stumbled as her gaze lingered on Harry and Ron. 

Voldemort shouted to the crowd. “_Kill them _.”

“No!” Hermione screamed and tried to wrench her hand out of his hold. 

“Hermione!” Harry rushed forward, but Sirius pulled him back. 

“We gotta go!” Sirius dropped to his knees and removed the cover to a sewer line. “We live to fight another day. Let’s go!”


	9. Chapter 8

“Where is he taking her?” Harry wiped his hands on his shirt and helped Ron out of the sewer. 

Sirius pulled his hair into a tight bun. “To the castle to complete the ritual.”

“What ritual is that again?” Ron asked, his attention jumping all over the place, gazing around for any signs of Voldemort’s followers. 

“The ritual to tie his soul to this realm for all eternity and possibly bring Bellatrix back. But, perhaps he’ll keep Hermione for himself.” 

Ron gagged. “Excuse me, what? He’s kidnapped my best friend to bring back his girlfriend and if he can’t he’s going to, what, make her immortal too? Make her his girlfriend?”

Sirius shrugged. 

Ron moaned. 

“Come on,” Harry pushed them forward. “We need to get to Thomas Airfield.”

* * *

“You need a ride?” Neville wiped his oiled hands on a dirty rag. “Where too?”

“Northward towards the Black Lake.” 

Neville looked completely confused. “There’s no place to land near the Black Lake.”

Harry nodded. “I know.”

Neville tightened his lips and realized what his friend wanted him to do. “I can give you a ride. When this is all over, you owe me an explanation.”

Harry clamped his shoulder. “And you’ll get one buddy, thanks.”

* * *

The plane flew low in the air. Harry stared at the sky and closed his eyes at the sound of Ron’s yells. They made good time in the plane, coming up to the castle near daybreak. He could only hope that Hermione was alright. 

He slowly turned to Ron. “How are you doing?”

Ron growled back. “How does it look like I’m doing?”

Harry turned to Sirius. “Nice day, huh?”

Sirius hardly moved. 

“We’re coming up on the Black Lake,” Neville yelled over the rev of the engine. “Get ready to jump.”

Harry undid his seat belt and braced himself in his seat. “On three, Ronald, Sirius, you let go.”

They barely registered his words. 

“One. Two. Three!”

Sirius let go of the plane and fell toward the ground. Ron held on a little longer before letting go, screaming all the way. 

“Thanks, Neville!” Harry jumped over the side of the plane and let go. Seconds later, he opened his parachute and careened to the ground. 

He landed hard, buckling at the knees. He slowly came too and stood up, looking around for Ronald and Sirius. Damn, if one of them died now he was going to be furious. 

“Hello!” He heard Ron. “Anyone? I’m stuck in a fucking tree!”

He heard Sirius’s barks of laughter. “Hold on to your knickers.”

Ron grumbled and complained. 

Harry walked closer to the sound of their voices. Sirius quickly moved and held a gun to his head. He let out a breath and lowered his gun. “That’s one way to clear the mind.”

Harry agreed. “Ronald, unbuckle yourself from the shoot.”

Ron waved his hands in the air. “But, I’ll fall.”

Harry stopped himself from stomping his foot. “Damnit, Ronald. We don’t have time for this. We need to get Hermione.”

Ron took a deep breath. “You’re right.” He settled his hands over the buckles and released them. 

He screamed all the way to the ground. 

* * *

Hermione tried to wipe the tears that trailed down her cheek. Voldemort’s hold on her arm was firm. But, what did it matter now? Harry. Ron. They might be dead and it was all her fault. 

Voldemort led her to a familiar room, the rectangular table in the center of the chamber. The chests that held the stone necklace and weathered books were gone. 

He set her beside the table, his eyes lingered on her form. “You’re shaking, my love.”

“I’m not your love,” she spat. 

He grinned, his pearly white teeth showing. “Not yet, but soon enough.” He pressed his hand against her cheek and then everything went black. 

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Sirius had waited beside the Black Lake for the vision of Hogwarts Castle to appear. It was close to a quarter of an hour by the time the stone walk-way appeared and they raced across the lake towards the castle. 

Harry led the way into the ruins, racing through the chamber that held the Slytherin statue and headed to the chamber where Hermione had said the statue of Helga Hufflepuff might be. 

Harry almost crashed into it, pressing a hand against the statue before he fell into it head first. Helga Hufflepuff’s facade stared down at him. She held a cup in one hand and a thick book in the other. “This is where Hermione said the Book of Life should be.” 

Ron stabbed the bottom with his shovel. “Then let’s get it out.” He hit the statue again and again, until the seam gave way, falling forward with a thump. 

Harry reached inside and groped around. His fingers came across something rough. He grabbed it and pulled it out. He pushed away the fabric and his eyes widened. 

In his hands was the bejeweled Book of Life. The rubies and emeralds shined brightly. “I got it!”

A high pitched screech sound right outside the chamber. Harry took to his feet, Ron and Sirius coming up beside him. 

“What was that?” Ron whispered. 

Shuffling came from the outer passageway and a scratching sound pierced their ears. 

Ron slammed his hand over his mouth and nose. “Merlin, what is that smell?”

The shuffling got closer, as did the stench. Suddenly, three putrid and decaying humanoid forms stumbled through the doorway. 

Ron yelped, catching the creature's attention. They straightened up immediately and stared at them. 

“What do we do now?” Ron mumbled. 

The creatures began to scream and rushed forward, buckling at the knees. 

Harry, Ron, and Sirius yelled back and ran from the chamber. “We need to find Hermione!” Harry glanced over his shoulder, the creatures following them closely. 

Sirius grabbed his gun. “You two go, I’ll hold them off.” He steadied himself and waited for the forms to reach them. 

“Sirius!” Harry reached out to his godfather. 

“Go, Harry!”

Harry yelled in frustration, grabbed Ron by the sleeve and continued running. 

Out of nowhere something tackled him to the ground, it broke his hold on the book and he watched it slide across the floor. Another creature lay on top of him, scratching at his back. “Ronald, get the book and run!”

Harry crawled on the floor, reaching out and attempting to throw the creature off his back. A speck of light caught the corner of his eye, making him turn. 

Ron scrambled after the book, picking it up and running. He felt over the cover and noticed this book had a similar lock as the Book of the Dead and the chest. Realization dropped - they needed the keystone. 

* * *

Hermione lay stiffly on her back, chilled from the cold air in the chamber. Goosebumps rose along her arms and legs and she tried to move her hands. She was shackled to the table. 

Great. Just great. 

She looked around, but Voldemort was nowhere to be found. She shook her hands against the restraints. 

“Hermione!” Ron ran into the chamber. “We got the book but we need the keystone!”

Just then Voldemort walked back into the chamber, the Book of the Dead and the keystone in his hands. “Get him.”

Two decaying figures appeared behind him and ran toward Ron. 

“Ronald!” Hermione screamed. “Voldemort has the keystone!”

Voldemort set the book on the stone pedestal. He unlocked the book with an ominous click. 

“You won’t get away with this,” Hermione said. 

Ron continued to scream in the background, running over weathered stones and around broken pillars. 

Voldemort chuckled. “Don’t fear, love. I already have.” He opened the cover and flipped through the pages, searching for the correct passage. 

She shook her shackles, pulling at the chains. She searched for Ron and caught sight of his bright red hair running back out through the far doorway. 

Voldemort, indifferent to what was going on around him, began to read from the book, his voice coming out in quick hisses. 

“No, you don’t!” Harry appeared at the other end of the chamber and shot Voldemort, hitting him in the shoulder. 

Voldemort barely moved and glared forward, his eyes flashed red. 

Harry shot him again, hitting him in the head. Voldemort fell backward with an awful thud. 

Harry ran to Hermione, slicing at the shackles with a sword he found in the other chamber. “Where’s Ronald? Where’s the book?” 

Hermione scooted off the table. “They chased him away. But we need the keystone. Voldemort has it in his pocket.”

Harry hurried over and dug around into the creature’s cloak pocket. He stood up and waved it in the air. “Got it!”

“Harry!”

Voldemort grabbed Harry’s ankle and pulled him hard. Harry fell, his shoulder slamming to the ground. “Hermione, catch!” He threw the keystone across the chamber. 

Hermione jumped and caught it. She turned on her heel and ran off, looking for Ron. 

Harry kicked Voldemort and jumped to his feet, dodging the immortal man’s tackle. Harry widened his stance. “I’m not going down that easy.”

Voldemort smirked. “I’ve taken you down already, you fool.”

Harry brought up his sword, the silver gleaming in the low light. “Let’s see what you got.”

Voldemort waved his hand in front of his torso, making a sword materialize before him. The amethysts and garnets on the hilt glinted. He took hold of the sword and raised an eyebrow. 

* * *

“Ronald! Ronald! I have the key!” Her bare feet padded against the ground and she did her best to ignore the pain. 

“Mione, help!”

Hermione burst into another chamber, this one filled with books and various treasures, from golden cups, golden necklaces, and more jewels. “Ronald?”

“Mione!” 

She followed his voice and found him pinned down in a shallow pit, half-filled with water. Two creatures clambered on top of him, punching him and trying to take the book out of his hand. 

She looked around for a weapon and found a silver sword, with the hilt shaped into a lion, it’s eyes holding two rubies. She grabbed it and ran to the creatures, swinging widely and with no direction. 

She screamed and swiped the sword against the closest creature, cutting its head right off. She stabbed the other in the back, narrowly missing Ron’s arm. 

The creatures fell into the pool, lifeless once again. 

Hermione took gasping breaths. The sword clattered to the ground. 

Ron cringed and bemoaned as he slowly came to his feet. He wound his arms around her. “Oh, thank goodness you’re alright.” He leaned over to pick up the book. “Now, what do we do?”

She opened the keystone and set it into the cover. “We need to figure out a way to make him completely mortal. Take away those powers and his ability to regenerate.”

The book clicked open and she opened the cover, skimming over the pages. She slapped her hand on a page, the image of a stone necklace caught her attention. “The locket.” She jabbed her finger against the page. “He called it a…”

“So?” Ron shook her shoulders. “Mione, you have to find something to destroy him.”

She skimmed over the page. “A soul stone,” she murmured, “a receptacle to hold your soul in case your body should perish. As long as it’s intact and its power tethered to the mortal world, you shall never die. Your soul will remain eternal.” It dawned on her. “That’s it. We have to destroy his soul stone.”

She read further. But, how? How do they do that? She flipped the page. “Here it is. To destroy a soul stone, the blood of whom created it shall be victorious.”

“What?” Her jaw slackened. “What does that supposed to mean?”

“Only he could destroy it? That’s rubbish,” Ron whined. 

“Only he?” She grasped at the pages. “His blood,” her eyes widened. She snapped the book shut. “It’s worth a shot. Let’s go!”

She bent down and picked up the sword. 

* * *

Harry wiped the corner of his mouth. “You’re not bad for a 1,000-year-old dead guy.”

Voldemort chuckled. 

Damnit, he didn’t look tired at all. Harry pushed his hair back and regripped his sword. Hermione and Ron better get back quick, he didn’t know how long he could hold this guy off. 

“Hermione!” Ron ran into the chamber, skidding to a stop at the sight of Harry and Voldemort fighting. He waved the Book of Life in the air. “I’ve got it!”

Harry groaned at the sight of him. He could not deal with this right now. 

Voldemort held his hand out to the wall, palm up and hissed. Four more creatures popped out of the walls. 

Ron screamed and began running around the chamber, dodging the creatures in between pillars. 

Harry noticed a slight movement behind Voldemort. Hermione peered behind a pillar. He turned his attention back to the monster before him and glared. 

He swiped his sword in his direction, but Voldemort parried expertly. The swords clunk together, the ringing echoing loudly through the chamber. 

Ron’s screams reverberated around the chamber. Harry tried his best to keep his attention on Voldemort and Hermione. 

Hermione stepped around the pillar and ran toward Voldemort’s back, swinging her sword downward, but before the sword made contact with his back she froze. 

Harry watched as Voldemort’s expression morphed from heated concentration to curiosity. 

He raised his hand pushed it forward, throwing Harry across the room. He turned on his heel. “My love, this will not do.”

He removed his spell and she relaxed. 

“I’m not your love,” She ran forward and swiped at him again, barely grazing his chest. 

He tsked and grabbed her forearm, pulling her back to the table. “I have been quite understanding, now you will kneel to me.”

“Oh, is that how you kept Bellatrix close to you?” She bit back. “Gave orders and made her kneel. No wonder, she hasn’t heeded your call.”

He threw her against the table. She winced as her hip made contact with the stone. 

“She was powerful, I’m sure of it,” she continued, “that’s why you were attracted to her. But, why should she follow you when she could have followers of her own?” 

He grabbed the front of her dress, exposing her slightly to himself. “You know not what you speak of.”

He slammed her down onto the table and held her down. His eyes were turning red and his nails scratched her torso. He turned his attention to the book laid out before him and began to read. The soul stone lay precariously beside it.

She continued. “I feel sorry for you. No friends or loved ones. I should let you know, I will never be controlled by anyone.”

He pressed her harder into the table. 

She gripped the sword and swung it back toward him slicing him in the neck.

He scrambled back, holding his hands to his neck. A look of surprise marred his face. 

Hermione grabbed the soul stone and rolled off the table. Landing hard on her knees, she braced the sword again and stabbed the stone necklace with as much force as she could. 

The stone cracked, vibrating against the ground. A fine dark mist erupted from its core and a blood-curdling scream escaped. The necklace split in two and then splintered into more pieces. “Now, Harry!”

Harry vaulted over the broken pillar and stabbed Voldemort in the back, right through his heart. 

Voldemort stumbled away, grasping at his neck and then his chest. He gasped for breath and his now brown eyes widened as he felt blood flow from his chest wound. 

His eyes met Hermione’s, he opened his mouth, but no sounds or words came out. He fell to his knees and pitched forward. 

Slowly, his body seemed to shrivel up and take on a more skeletal appearance, his skin and brown locks of hair gave way to dust, leaving him only as bones. 

Ron’s screams immediately stilled. He sagged against the closest wall. 

“Hermione?” Harry came around the table and kneeled beside her. 

She gave him a tired smile. “We make a great team.”

He grinned back. He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. “We sure do.” He laid his hands on her arms and helped her to her feet. “Are you hurt?”

She shook her head. “Just a little sore.” She rubbed her hip. Her eyes searched his. “What about you?” 

“Just a little,” his voice cracked. He cleared his throat. “Just a little sore.” 

She laughed lightly. She licked her lips “You came for me.” 

He rolled his eyes. “Of course I came for you. I wasn’t about to leave you in the hands of an ancient evil wizard.” 

“Alright, alright,” Ron’s voice called from the doorway. 

Harry and Hermione took a step back from each other, both their cheeks lightly pink. 

"This was all grand and fun, but I think I we've had our fill," Ron said with an exaggerated sigh, "don't you?" 

Hermione turned on her heel and hurried over to her best friend, launching herself into his arms. "I'm so glad you're safe." 

He hugged her back, kissing the side of her head. "Come on, Mione. No undead minions are going to take me down." 

The ground beneath them began to shake. Hermione stumbled in his hold. 

Harry ran over and gripped them by the shoulders. "We gotta go.” His hand found Hermione's and he led the way out of the chamber and through the winding passageways. 

"Uh, I don't want to rush you two but the castle is filling up with water!" Ron ran past them, grabbing Hermione's other hand and pulling her and Harry along behind him. 

The reached the surface and ran across the grounds that was cracking beneath their feet. 

They reached the edge of the ancient castle and jumped into the surrounding water. 

Harry, Hermione, and Ron waded out of the Black Lake and watched as the ancient Hogwarts Castle sunk into its depths. 

Ron pushed his red hair out of his eyes. "Bloody hell." 

Harry shifted beside Hermione.

She squeezed his hand. "I'm sure he got out." 

“With no help from you.” Sirius appeared behind them. 

The trio screamed. While Hermione held a hand to her heart and Ron bent over to catch his breath, Harry turned and launched himself against Sirius, hugging him tightly. 

He leaned back and punched him on the shoulder. “What are you going to do now that you’re out of a job?”

Sirius chuckled. “Well,” he cast his eyes toward the sky, “have to find a new adventure I suppose.” He walked back toward the horses he had gathered up. 

Ron gripped his hair and stared longingly at the city crumbling into the water. “Nothing. Absolutely nothing. We got out of there alive and what do we have to show for it? Nothing!”

Harry’s gaze rested on Hermione and smiled, sliding an arm around Hermione’s waist. “I wouldn’t say that.” 

Hermione peered up and grinned back. She rested her hand against his cheek and brought his mouth to her lips. 

“Oh, great, just great!” Ron turned and grabbed the nearest horse’s reins. “It’s you and me, buddy. How about a kiss?”

The horse knickered and tried to bite his shoulder. Ron scrambled away. 

Hermione and Harry ignored him. She brought her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, deepening their initial kiss. Flush against his torso, she leaned away and said, “what now, Mr. Potter?”

His eyes searched hers. He couldn’t fight the grin spreading across his face. “I’ll follow you wherever you go, Hermione.”

“I don’t want you to follow me,” she whispered. She traced a finger over his lips as disappointment spread across his face. “I want us to go together.”

He kissed her fingertips. “What adventure calls us next, Hermione?”


End file.
